untitled for now revised
by apolla
Summary: relena's trouble making cousin comes for a visit
1. serena

I got bored, and decided to revise this, I have to type up chapter two revised still, but I passed curfew 2 hours ago.  
  
A exasperated sigh, came from the blonde girl sitting at the desk.  
  
Relena peacecraft was not having a good day, it was nice out, and her being the princess of peace. Hence the name, she got all the paper work that went with the title.  
  
Not to mention the fact that the room she was in was stuffy, and hot.  
  
Relena starred wistfully out the window, at the trees waving in the wind, mocking her because she was stuck inside with a window that could not, and would not open, because of "safety reasons."  
  
" Miss Relena!!" her secretaries shrill voice interrupted her day dream.  
  
"Yes?" said Relena, in a bored tone.  
  
The woman starred disapprovingly at her. "You need to get back to work."  
  
"is that all?" came Relenas pert reply.  
  
The woman scowled and gestured towards the video screen, behind Relena.  
  
Relena smiled and dismissed the secretary, with a wave of her hand, now knowing the woman's reason for interrupting her daydream.  
  
The old woman snorted, and walked out of the room, straitening her horn rimmed glasses.  
  
Relena swiveled around on her chair, to see who had called her. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness the incident, you see we both have been having, a really bad day."  
  
"Really? I thought that your secretary always acted like she has P.M.S."  
  
A shriek of surprise exited her lips, "Serena!"  
  
" That's my name. What's up? How's life?" She surveyed the room. "Must be pretty dull."  
  
"How'd you guess?" Relena said dryly.  
  
Serena grinned at her cousin's moody reply, "hey, I have a favor to ask, and I'm pretty sure that it'll liven up your life."  
  
"as long as it doesn't include taking care of your cat, sure."  
  
Relena shudder remembering the last time she took care of the cat, it had escaped, wrecked havoc on the dinner party, and then when she caught her, she had given her the same disapproving glare, that her secretary gave her.  
  
"Nope this time, I'm coming up, and I need a place, that I can get on short notice."  
  
"Of course I can, you can stay with me!"  
  
Serena smiled at her cousin. "Thanks, you can pick me up at the international airport, at 2 p.m.  
  
Revised!! Couple suggestions are welcomed! Any suggestions are welcomed 


	2. arrival

Long time no see  
"Duo don't hit on her." "Aw come on Relena you know I would never stoop so low as hitting on your cousin." Duo said, and put his arm around her. Heero glared at him, and put his gun to duos head.  
  
" Heero don't shoot her." Heero put his gun away, as duo took his arms off of Relena. "Wufei don't be bi est." Wufei muttered something under his breath, about women needing to be put back in their place. Relena kicked him. She turned to Trowa with an exasperated sigh " and Trowa try to be a bit more sociable." "...." The driver turned around " miss Peacecraft we've arrived at the airport." "Thanks Rashid." They had taken one of Quatres limos because for some reason Serena didn't like Relenas bright pink limo. " Hey Relena how come we didn't take one of your limos." "Because." she said turning around to face Duo " they're all in the shop after some idiot, and I'm not saying any names, Duo decided to test out some new heat device, in MY car garage, melting off all my beautiful pink paint." " I did?" " Don't you remember." She took a look at his thoughtful face, "you must have been sleep walking." She said before he could figure out that she was lying. They were at the baggage pick up, and Serena's plane had just arrived. " What does she look like?" "She's got long mid-back length silver hair with black streaks. And blue eyes." Heeros monotone voice answered duos question. They all stared at him. "I didn't know that you knew her" Heero faced his laptop towards them, on it, it had a picture, of Serena, and her information. "I don't know her." " I really think that they should redo that picture, you know because when they took that picture I was having a bad day." They turned around startled. "Serenaaaaaaaaa!" Serena stumbled backwards at the sudden impact of Relenas body. " Great to see you to Relena" Trowa, and Heero looked shocked. This girl was able to sneak up behind them, and they hadn't even noticed. With a glance to their comrades they noticed their shocked expressions. Similar thoughts had also run through their heads, this girl isn't just a pop star. " That's all you brought with you, she said pointing to Serena's duffle bag." " Yep I plan to go shopping later on in the week." She grinned at the thought " she turned to the boys, "Hello." Relena grabbed Serena's arm, and dragged her off to the awaiting limo. The g boys lagging behind.  
  
Not much, but it's something for now. 


End file.
